


Poisonous

by B_R_Storm



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Gay, Hans x Charming, I Don't Know Anymore, I saw something on pinterest and then I wrote this, M/M, Poison, i suck at summaries, it's really just kissing though, the crossover fic of the century, uhm implied consent, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_R_Storm/pseuds/B_R_Storm
Summary: In which two poisonous men meet in a bar and take it from there.
Relationships: Hans/Charming
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Poisonous

Charming looked up as the door to the poison apple opened, the figure that practically strutted in was clad in a dark cloak, disguising their appearance. Soon enough, the hood came down and he caught sight of a tall, attractive stranger. His hair was much shorter than Charming’s and was styled upwards, displaying his sideburns in all their glory. He was dressed like a prince, in full white, the details on his clothing a royal gold and red. He offered the general vicinity a somewhat sadistic smile, before sidling up right next to Charming. 

“Can I help you?” The question was addressed with an up and down glance. 

“Depends, do you serve ale?”

“Of course not, I’m a prince.” 

The man replied with a noncommital grunt, ordering quickly from the barkeep and sipping heavily from the glass slammed down in front of him. “I’m Hans, of the southern Isles.” 

“Charming, Prince Charming.” He offered a smirk, 

Hans winked in response, “Charming indeed.” 

Charming felt his cheeks grow hot, but not one to be outdone, he cleared his throat. “Not nearly as charming as you.” He fluttered his lashes as he spoke. 

The other man  _ tsked _ , “We shall see about that indeed won’t we?” he leaned in close to Charming’s ear, his lips brushing against them as he spoke. “We shall see just who’s the most charming when we’re alone together.” 

Charming felt goosebumps spring up along his arms and the hair on the back of his neck rise up. He turned to face the man so close to his ear, and whispered, mere centimeters from his lips. “When we’re alone together, you’ll come to see that it isn’t who’s the most charming, but rather who’s the most, daring.” He licked his lips, the flick of it touching the others, causing his tongue to burn with fiery heat. 

Despite his tries, Hans didn’t even blush, instead, his smirk widened. “We shall see indeed.” He reached up, and for a moment, Charming was convinced that he was about to pull him into a kiss, instead, he pushed his hands through his hair, which was somehow more infuriating. 

Then, he turned away from the other man, breaking the silence that had sprung between them to quickly down the rest of the ale put in front of him. He flicked a gold coin down onto the table with a movement that caused Charming to admire his hands, and then stood up, heading towards the door. Charming nearly tripped over his chair in his haste to follow. 

As he moved to follow him, he studied his own hands, so perfect, nails perfectly filed, not a line of work to be seen in the palm, soft and baby smooth, his hands were perfect; and he felt ridiculous even trying to compare the other’s hands to his perfect ones. He grabbed his cloak off of the hook and went to join Hans outside. 

He was waiting for him, his hood down, cloak swept over his shoulders in a way that was clearly meant to look dramatic and regal. “Decided to come along did you,  _ Charming _ ?” He was almost taunting him as he began to walk away. 

“Perhaps.” He didn’t even spare him a glance as he kept pace with him. 

They walked in mostly silence, with a few attempts at small talk that was quickly quelled. Soon, they found themselves at a small, although quaint cottage. Hans opened the door, with a ring of keys hanging from his belt. Then, without a backwards glance, he grabbed Charming by the front of his smock and pulled him in. The door slammed against their body’s as Hans pushed him against it and kissed him vigorously. 

Immediately, Charming felt an intense burn, and not the passionate kind, he began to feel weak, like perhaps he’d been poisoned. He couldn’t begin to pull away, even if he wanted to (which he wasn’t sure he did) before he was pulled down on a couch. He was beginning to feel woozy. He pulled away from Hans, panting as the poison entered his system. 

“Po-poison? Hans? Really?” He half panted out, partially from the kiss he had just pulled away from and the drug entering his body. 

Hans knelt down next to him, placing a gloved hand on his chin. “Oh, oh Charming. If only there was someone who loved you. Some true love that could cure the toxin, that’s all it would take. Really.” He tsked as he said it, tilting the other man’s chin slightly to stare him in the face. 

“There is someone that loves me.” His smirk could rival that of Hans, and upon a raised eyebrow in response, he continued. “Me.”

Hans laughed, but when Charming didn’t fall dead immediately, he paused, staring at him. Charming was starting to feel clearer, like he could think again. Except all he could think about was that dangerous burn that came with kissing the poisonous man. He licked his lips, twisting Hans’ hand off of his chin and using the leverage to pull him into another kiss. The pulling caused Hans’ tooth to catch his lip, causing it to bleed, which Charming licked off quickly to continue kissing him. 

“You motherfucker.” Hans growled out quickly, before pushing his lips back against Charming’s. 


End file.
